


Means to an End

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Nazi Hunter Erik Lehnsherr, References to Holocaust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-10
Updated: 2020-06-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:48:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24653359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: In X-Men First Class, before meeting Charles, Erik travelled the world hunting Klaus Schmidt, but we never really find out where he's getting the money to fund his activities. In this crossover, I answer the question.Who has unlimited funds, but doesn't believe in direct intervention with humans, only encouraging them?
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	Means to an End

Most bars have at least one dark figure with a dark past, sitting in the corner, brooding over a strong drink.   
This particular bar in France had two of these figures, both studying each other, like rival predators. The bartender watched with interest as one rose and approached the other.   
"Can I help you?" the second one asked when the first sat across from him.  
"I noticed you watching me."  
"Could say the same to you," the second one grunted, assessing the mortal from behind his dark shades.   
"You seem familiar, somehow."  
"They all say that."  
"Forgive me if I'm being forward. I'm Erik Lehnsherr."  
"Anthony Crowley. What do you want?" the demon sighed.  
Erik wasn't the first, and certainly not the last human to approach him with selfish aspirations. He could tell the other man wanted something, and he felt the rage and pain rippling off him.   
"I've heard of your work during the war. I hear you were quite well-known among the circles of British Nazis."  
Crowley laughed.  
"Have you now? What do you want, an autograph?"   
Erik didn't seem to be one for jokes.  
He pulled out a photograph from his pocket and placed it in front of the demon.   
Crowley squinted at the photograph, which showed a middle aged, bespectacled man with a thin mustache.   
"Recognize him?" Erik asked.   
"Looks kind of like that crazy doctor. What was his name? Schneider? Schäffer?"  
"Schmidt," Erik said tensely.  
"Yeah, that's the guy. Mad bloke," Crowley muttered.  
Definitely going to be seeing a lot of him Down There, he thought.   
"Is he still alive?" Erik demanded, and Crowley could sense urgency.   
"Fuck if I know," he scoffed, raising his glass to his lips.  
"I have resources if you're withholding information," Erik warned, and Crowley felt his watch tighten around his wrist.   
Instead of reacting like Erik expected, Crowley just smirked.   
One of those mutants, huh? Cute.   
"He hurt you," he stated calmly, and Erik stopped.   
He opened his mouth to protest, but Crowley stopped him.   
"Look, kid, I know it when I see it. You want revenge, I get it. A lot of people were hurt in that war," he sighed sympathetically.  
"I know how it feels to be abandoned by God," he subconsciously touched the demonic mark on his temple.   
Erik pursed his lips.  
"Will you help me?" he asked hopefully.  
"I'd love to, Erik. Believe me, there's nothing I want to do more than punch some deranged Nazis. Unfortunately," he sucked in an unnecessary breath, "I can't do much in the realm of direct harm. I can encourage it, though."  
A business card materialized in his pocket, and he pulled it out.   
"Here's my information. Any funds you need chasing down this monster, give me a call."  
Erik's silver eyes widened in surprise.  
"I can't possibly-" he sputtered.  
"Don't mention it."  
"Should I say thank you?"   
"Don't even think about it, kid," the demon muttered, and rose from his seat.   
"Oh, and Erik?" he took off his sunglasses, revealing his serpentine eyes to the shocked man.  
"Try to work on your intimidation tactics."  
He winked before returning his glasses to his face. Crowley sauntered away, leaving a confusing and vengeful Erik with a means to an end.


End file.
